Memórias Póstumas de Shaoran Li
by Simbiot
Summary: Shaoran morre tentando capturar uma carta clow. Thanatos, o Anjo da Morte o acompanha em seu último dia na morada da Terra.
1. O Anjo da Morte e o Cadáver

Fanfiction

Animê: Card Captor Sakura

Título: Memórias Póstumas de Shaoran Li

Início: 29/03/2004

Summary: Shaoran morre tentando capturar uma Carta Clow e finalmente sabe a falta que ele faz no mundo, neste fanfic, o último dia de Shaoran na morada da Terra em companhia do Anjo da Morte.

Disclaimer: "Card Captor Sakura" e "Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas" não pertencem a mim. "Card Captor Sakura" pertence ao CLAMP e "Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas pertence ao Machado de Assis. Do primeiro citado foram colocados neste os personagens e suas personalidades e do segundo, uma inspiração do título".

Nota do Autor: A mistura de religiões é proposital. Os capítulos serão divididos de duas a duas horas, em outras palavras, um capítulo é correspondente a um tempo determinado no começo do capítulo entre as 24 horas do último dia de Shaoran na morada da Terra. O fato de Thanatos sempre se dirigir a Shaoran pelo seu nome inteiro também é proposital.

Capítulo um: O Anjo da Morte e o Cadáver (das 9:00 as 11:00)

Aquela era a última de todas. Pobre garoto, via seu futuro se transformando em cinzas e seu passado, que só existiu por um momento, não tendo mais nenhuma importância.

Aquele garoto era diferente dos outros. Era corajoso como nenhum outro de sua escola, era calmo como um ser iluminado e bom como um santo, mas tinha um grande problema que não só ele mas também toda esta humanidade imunda tem que carregar consigo: ele não era perfeito.

Já havia conseguido tantas coisas, tantos objetivos cumpridos, mas não era o suficiente, ainda faltava uma carta a ser capturada enquanto ele ainda estivera vivo, mas aquele momento de chance já não existia mais, como seu passado. Ele havia morrido tentando captura-la. Foi um fracasso. O fracasso que o matou deixando muitas pessoas tristes, objetivos não cumpridos e explicações não dadas. Nem mesmo um "Eu te amo" ele dissera, pois nunca havia amado ninguém além de Sakura, mas mesmo assim não tivera tempo de dizer o que sentia.

O mundo havia sido muito perverso com ele. Fora obrigado a sair de seu local de origem por causa de seu sangue e em menos de uma semana, seu viu apaixonado no lugar onde passara a morar. Paixão esta que o aprisionou, não lhe deixando escolha nem saída.

'Shaoran... Como pode morrer?' Sakura gritava quando só no Parque Pingüim.

Sakura se sentia aleijada sem Shaoran ao seu lado. Havia se acostumado a sempre contar com ele, ainda não aceitava o fato de que o amava, mas mesmo assim, o amava.

Shaoran não podia fazer nada alem de ver Sakura gritando seu nome no meio de um parque vazio como seu coração. Era agora uma alma penada, sem vida, que não podia ter contatos com o mundo dos humanos.

De repente, o vento se agravou. Começou a ficar frio o lugar onde ele estava, o vento chegava a cortar seu corpo por um único milésimo de segundo. Do nada, apareceu um ser totalmente diferente do que estamos acostumados a ver. Shaoran ficara atônito, não conseguia se mexer enquanto aquele ser estranho aparecia em sua frente.

Quando apareceu, ele disse:

'O vento corre refrescando e destruindo tudo o que encontra pela frente. Pode ser benéfico ou maléfico, como o destino. Para os vivos, o destino é o vento. Para os mortos, o destino sou eu.'

O vento finalmente cessara e o homem pode ser visto por Shaoran. Era totalmente diferente de tudo o que ele havia visto até o presente momento. Ele vestia um sobretudo de seda branco que balançava com o vento, uma camisa branca e uma calça branca. Sua imagem e semblante eram tão brancos que parecia iluminado.

'O que você quer dizer com isso?' Shaoran perguntava cheio de dúvidas. Dúvidas e desconfiança rondavam sua cabeça o deixando cada vez mais encurralado. Segundo seu estilo de vida, nessas horas ele tinha que esquecer de tudo e deixar que o fado o leve para onde ele tiver que ir.

'Sou o Thanatos, o Anjo da Morte. Venho aqui para te acompanhar em seu último dia nesta morada e depois disso, iremos para o tribunal dos céus, para o Senhor Emmadaiô te julgar.'

'Então é verdade...'

'O que?'

'Então eu morri mesmo?'

'Sim, por que se encontra tão surpreso? Um dia todos irão morrer, além disso, já estamos no terceiro milênio, o mundo irá acabar em breve, segundo a Bíblia Sagrada, você não está perdendo tanto de sua vida, tome isso como um último conforto.'

'Eu não sabia que o mundo acabaria neste milênio...'

'Está escrito na Bíblia. Você não lê?'

'Não, eu não sou cristão.'

'Entendo... Bem, isso não é de suma importância agora, mas será quando estiver sendo julgado.'

'Assim você me dá muito ânimo...'

'Somente estou sendo realista.'

'Mas não precisava ser tão realista assim...'

'Paremos com esta Questão Coimbrã e vamos ao que interessa, certo?'

'Certo... Mas o que realmente interessa?'

'Vamos ver o que acontece na Terra após a sua morte.'

'Nossa, mas isso acontece com todos os que morrem?'

'Não. A corrupção do mundo contaminou o paraíso. Só estamos fazendo isso por que você é da Família Imperial Chinesa. O certo seria se todos tivessem este privilégio, mas a corrupção ficou tão intensa que até aos Deuses ela chegou.'

'Me sinto alvo de uma injustiça quando penso nisso...'

'Eu sei, mas o que está escrito tem que ser feito, então vamos fazer isso.' Thanatos disse.

Naquele momento, Shaoran se sentira pesado. Ele soubera que os membros da nobreza tinham privilégios até mesmo depois da linha que separa a vida da morte, não tinha noção de quão intensa era a corrupção que assolava não só o mundo em que vivera, mas todos os outros que já havia vivido antes e que um dia estaria fadado a viver.

'Shaoran Li, em seu óbito, que começara há menos de uma hora, irás conhecer o que há depois da tão famosa linha. Eu o declaro morto perante a sociedade humana, mas nunca perante a sociedade espiritual, pois saiba que não há somente sua morada, mas também milhares de outras moradas que irás conhecer em sua pós-vida, após ser julgado por seus pecados e qualidades pelo nosso grande mestre Emmadaiô.' Thanatos disse, deu uma olhada para o céu para saber que horas eram, segundo a posição do sol e disse:

'São dez horas no seu mundo, por isso, vamos começar a nossa árdua e injusta tarefa.'

'Eu sou obrigado a ter este dia na Terra mesmo?' Shaoran perguntou, pois achava até mesmo para ele doloroso ver as lamentações das pessoas, o semblante de sofrimento que se fixava nos parentes e amigos e não conseguia de lá sair durante um longo tempo. Isso era o que ele mais odiava na morte, o fato de montes de pessoas tristes se reunirem e começarem a sofrer juntas. Isso mostrava para ele que o mundo ainda não estava totalmente destruído, pois um ser vivo ainda se preocupara com o outro.

Era por isso que a escola de Tomoeda estava em luto e a tristeza pairava no ar como o orvalho que cai de uma folha de árvore pela manhã.

Ainda por que, antes de ir para o Japão, Shaoran era uma pessoa totalmente fechada para a sociedade moderna, ninguém falava com ele tão francamente que pudera ser considerado um amigo, até quando ele conheceu Sakura. Sakura foi um livro aberto para ele, contando todos os seus segredos e paixões, e subitamente, por cause de uma simples carta, ele morre e não pode deixar nem mesmo uma mensagem de despedida. Isso sim era uma injustiça maior ainda do que o fato de somente ele, que é um membro da Família Imperial Chinesa ter a chance de saber o que aconteceria após a sua morte.

'Muito bem, vamos começar vendo o que acontece neste momento com o seu corpo.' Thanatos disse e levou Shaoran ao local onde se encontrava seu cadáver. Estava totalmente ensangüentado, sangue rubro escarlate rodeava seu corpo sem vida, era uma cena terrível que nenhum ser humano de sangue quente gostaria de ver.

'Você foi morto quando tentava capturar a Carta Vento, Shaoran Li. O vento passou tão rapidamente por você que cortou a artéria aorta, que levava o sangue até o seu coração que nunca mais pulsará.'

'Sim, vejo... É por isso que tem um ferimento tão grave no pescoço do meu cadáver...'

'Exatamente. Eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu só te trouxe aqui para você aceitar o fato de que está morto, sem ter mais nenhuma dúvida.'

'Sim, agora eu realmente aceito este fato.'

'Eu sei que deve ser muito triste para você... Você só tem 12 anos, ainda nem chegou na puberdade e já sofre um sentimento que um adulto não precisaria sentir na hora do óbito... Você, por só ser um garoto, perdeu todas as esperanças na hora de sua morte... Um adulto já tem a vida formada quando morre, ele não precisa se preocupar com nada, pois já tinha uma família e deixara uma herança... Não tinha nada mais a fazer em sua vida... Você é diferente. Tinha uma vida inteira pela frente... Eu me compadeço de ti.'

'Sim, é muito duro agüentar tudo isso, mas é nessas horas que uma pessoa mais se amadurece. Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. Sobre as Cartas Clow, eu confio na Sakura e sei que ela irá capturar todas elas. Ela será uma mulher maravilhosa um dia, terá seu marido e seus filhos... Infelizmente seu marido não será eu, mas tenho que me conformar com as peças que o mundo e o destino me pregam... Só posso esperar que ela seja feliz, Thanatos.'

'Vejo que está bem avançado para a sua idade.'

'É por causa do meu passado.'

 'Sim, tentar capturar aquelas cartas e se apaixonar perdidamente por uma garota te fez amadurecer...'

'Será só nisso que se resume a minha vida mesmo?'

'Você acha que isso é pouca coisa, Shaoran Li? Pois vamos ver se eu conseguirei mudar a sua opinião em 24 horas.'

Pessoal, este foi só o primeiro capítulo, logo virão outros. Por favor, comentem bastante sobre este fanfic, pois gostaria de saber a vossa opinião. Então, até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Sakura, a flor de cerejeira

Fanfiction

Título: Memórias Póstumas de Shaoran Li

Capítulo dois: Sakura, a flor de cerejeira. (11:00 as 15:00)

Shaoran estava frente a frente com o seu cadáver. Seu cadáver não havia nem mesmo sido retirado do local onde havia perdido sua vida até a última gota. O sangue, vermelho como o círculo da bandeira do Japão, brilhava com o sol forte das 11 horas.

'Muito bem, Shaoran Li. Já deve estar cansado de ver o seu cadáver, isso deve ser muito doloroso para você e por isso acho melhor continuarmos, não acha?'

'Sim, você tem razão. Vamos...'

'Certo, antes de continuarmos, tenho que explicar uma coisa a você. Esta nova modalidade que deixa os espíritos que foram nobres na Terra viverem um dia a mais como espírito consiste em sete fases. A primeira delas é quando o espírito vê o seu próprio cadáver, assim ele se conscientiza de que está morto. Acabamos de passar por esta primeira fase. Vamos então para a segunda.'

'Sim... Mas... Qual é a segunda fase?'

'É quando o espírito vê o seu grande amor.'

'O meu... Grande amor?'

'Sim, quem nunca amou? Todos amam ao menos por um segundo de suas vidas e você também ama que eu sei, não precisa esconder nada de mim.'

'Bem... Eu...'

'Eu sei todos os seus pensamentos, vontades e culpas, Shaoran Li, você não poderia esconder algo de mim nem se você quisesse.'

'Eu entendo... Vejo que é inútil dizer que nunca amei ninguém, pois você já deve saber até mesmo quem é a pessoa que eu amo.'

'As flores de cerejeira estão florescendo nessa época do ano, não estão?' Thanatos perguntou.

'Sim, estão... Por que?'

'Oh, como eu amo as flores de cerejeira... Também conhecidas como sakuras... O que você acha das sakuras?'

'Hey... Isso por acaso tem duplo sentido?'

'Não... Imagine... Só disse isso por que gostaria de saber a sua opinião... Este é um dos seus grandes defeitos, você desconfia demais.'

'Bem... As sakuras são flores muito interessantes que são originarias exatamente deste país... O Japão.'

'Sim... Bem... Coincidentemente, Sakura também é o nome de sua amiga, a qual você ama, não é?'

'Sim... Não dá pra esconder nada de você mesmo...'

'Bem, ela está sentindo sua falta, sabia?'

'Posso imaginar... Mas estes sentimentos são passageiros, logo ela me esquecerá, não devo me preocupar...'

'Bem, vamos ver o que você acha dela... Vamos lá ver como ela está se sentindo depois do seu óbito.'

'Bem... Certo...' Shaoran consentiu. Se Emmadaiô dera a chance de ter uma pós-vida mais calma a Shaoran, então ele tinha realmente que aproveitar até a última gota de seu dia na morada da Terra.

Assim, Thanatos pediu a Shaoran:

'Feche seus olhos. As coisas fluem como água quando não percebemos que elas estão fluindo.'

Shaoran não entendera nada, mas mesmo assim, Thanatos era a única pessoa a quem Shaoran podia confiar naquele momento, então ele fez o que o Anjo da Morte pedira.

Fechara os olhos então Shaoran e quando abrira novamente, já estava na casa de Sakura. Não havia ninguém na sala, o local se encontrava vazio então eles subiram as escadas vagarosamente. O chão daquela sala era como qualquer outro, os moveis como quaisquer outros, mas algo era diferente. Ele estava morto e tudo o que ele olhava, ouvia e sentia se diferenciava de antigamente, quando ele ainda tinha seu nobre corpo, que no momento se encontrava sem vida e totalmente rubro de sangue.

Já haviam subido as escadas e se aproximavam do quarto de Sakura quando puderam ouvir prantos tristes. Eles passaram pela porta como se sua existência fosse inútil. A porta não existia no estado em que se encontravam, pois estavam mortos e podiam atravessar qualquer coisa que fosse considerada matéria.

Mais do que inútil, a porta realmente significava um nada para eles, então, eles ultrapassaram a única barreira que poderia impedi-los de ver como Sakura estava. Ela estava chorando como uma prole, era triste a cena, pois ela havia perdido a pessoa pela qual ela daria a vida, seu amado Shaoran.

'Muito bem, Shaoran Li. Agora, você terá o direito de dizer suas últimas palavras a Sakura. Quando ela dormir, ela receberá sua mensagem em sonho.'

Shaoran se aproximou mais ainda de Sakura e disse:

'Sakura... Eu sinto muito... Nunca quis te deixar triste. O que acontece é que não somos nós quem decide a nossa hora... E a minha chegou. Não se preocupe... Algum dia... Em algum lugar de tudo o que existe... Nós iremos nos encontrar e seremos felizes. Enquanto isso não acontece, só nos resta esperar, como uma pedra. A pedra é o ser mais paciente que existe, pois aconteça o que acontecer, ela nunca sairá do lugar. Devemos toma-la como exemplo... Um dia nos encontraremos novamente.'

Shaoran recuou um pouco, deixando Sakura.

'Quando Sakura dormir, ela receberá a sua mensagem e ficará mais calma.'

'Sim... Espero que sim.'

'Acho que você a amava muito, não é verdade?'

'Sim... Nunca gostaria de vê-la como ela está agora... Chorando por minha causa... Infelizmente isso é inevitável nesta hora...'

'É triste como duas pessoas que se amam são separadas injustamente pela linha da morte...'

'É verdade. A cada minuto que passa... Eu acho a morte mais injusta...'

'Você está certo... Isso não deveria estar acontecendo, mas a vida espiritual é como uma bola de neve... Não importa o quão não propício é o terreno, não importa as condições climáticas, ela continua rolando até que o calor a derreta. A única diferença entre a bola de neve e a vida espiritual é que enquanto a bola de neve derrete, a vida espiritual nunca acaba.'

'A vida nunca acaba? Então o que aconteceu comigo?'

'Estou falando da vida espiritual, não da carnal... Em outras palavras, da vida do ser que existe, e não da do que vive.'

'Entendo...'

'Esta vida nunca acaba, não importa o quão ruins ou o quão bons somos, pois se somos totalmente ruins Emadaiô usa o inferno como um meio de você melhorar e se somos totalmente bons, seremos perfeitos, então iremos para o céu e nunca mais sairemos de lá.'

'Entendo... Ao menos isso é justo.' Shaoran concordou.

'Sim, não é só a injustiça que reina na pós-morte.'

'Ainda bem... Por isso que ainda temos esperança que algo aconteça.'

'Eu já ouvi falar que temos que ter esperança até mesmo quando tudo está perdido... Pois existe 0,0...01% de tudo ou nada acontecer. (Esta hipótese foi escrita e feita pelo autor)

'Sim... Vou me lembrar disso.'

Sakura finalmente parara de chorar e desceu as escadas. Shaoran e Thanatos a seguiram. Seu pai estava na cozinha preparando o almoço.

'Pai... Não sabia que você estava aí...' Sakura disse, surpresa, pois pensara que estava só em casa.

'Eu cheguei há algum tempo, Sakura.' Fujitaka respondeu.

'Você ficou sabendo do que aconteceu?'

'Tomoyo me ligou contando, ela me disse que a escola está em luto por causa disso e segunda-feira que vem não vai ter aula, é verdade?'

'Sim... Mas por que ele foi morrer, papai???'

'Sakura... É uma coisa que acontece... É natural, não deveríamos ficar tão tristes por causa disso, pois um dia isso iria acontecer... Ficamos tristes por que o ser humano é fraco e não consegue agüentar emoções fortes... Mas de qualquer jeito, perder alguém é a coisa mais terrível que pode acontecer...'

'Sim... E ele tinha a minha idade... Por que justo ele tinha que morrer??? Não é justo que só ele morra... O justo seria se ou todos morressem ou ninguém!'

'Eu sei... Mas é assim a ordem natural das coisas... O ser nasce, cresce e morre. Não podemos impedir que estas três coisas aconteçam...'

'É... Entendo... Bem, acho melhor eu dar uma saída para refrescar a minha mente.'

'Sim, é uma boa idéia... É bom fazermos isso quando estamos tristes ou levamos um baque desses...'

'Sim... Eu volto mais tarde, papai...'

Sakura disse e saiu correndo pela porta. Era um dia muito triste para Tomoeda e mais do que qualquer outro ser que morasse lá, Sakura estava quase morrendo de tristeza.

'Dói em mim quando eu a vejo desse jeito... Ainda bem que o Sr. Kinomoto é bem racional... Ele entende o fato de eu ter morrido.' Shaoran dizia, menos preocupado, pois soubera que Fujitaka ajudaria Sakura a passar por aquele momento.

'Bem... Espero que ela fique melhor.' Thanatos desejou.

'Eu também... Aliás, eu mais do que qualquer outra pessoa...' Shaoran concordou com Thanatos.

'Você não sabe o quanto é duro para mim, Shaoran Li, tratar de um assunto tão triste como a morte... É como um coveiro que trabalha num cemitério... Todos os dias eu vejo pessoas chorando... Saudades... Tristeza... Uma energia muito ruim paira no ar quando isso acontece e eu recebo toda essa energia, todos os dias... Essas são alguns dos prejuízos de se ser o Anjo da Morte... Aquele que leva os mortos aos lugares reservados a eles...'

'Imagino... Deve ser horrível fazer isso...'

'Sim, é verdade. Um número infinitamente grande de pessoas morre a cada dia, nunca sabemos quem será o próximo a morrer e isso é uma das coisas mais terríveis que existem... Esse mistério envolvendo a morte não deixa o ser humano viver em paz...'

'Sim... Quando eu estava vivo, eu pensava que era imortal... Eu não conseguia acreditar na afirmação de que um dia eu morreria... Mesmo sendo claro de que isso era verdade... Agora eu morri e vejo que a vida não é nada perto da morte...'

'Você teve uma ótima vida, Shaoran Li...'

'Ainda acho que fui inútil para a Terra... Vivi durante tão pouco tempo...'

'Em um segundo, alguns seres são capazes de fazer o que outros nunca conseguiriam fazer em milhares de anos... O tempo não é um fator importante, mas sim a força.'

'Talvez você esteja certo.'

'Bem... Sakura foi dar uma volta... Vamos agora para a próxima fase dessa nossa missão pós-morte, certo?'

'Certo, vamos lá então.'

Este foi o segundo capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado e o número três vem por aí em pouco tempo! Até o próximo capítulo de "Memórias Póstumas de Shaoran Li"!


End file.
